Commotion on the Ocean
| runtime = | country = United States | language = English }} Commotion on the Ocean is the 174th short film released by Columbia Pictures in 1956 starring American slapstick comedy team The Three Stooges (Moe Howard, Larry Fine and Shemp Howard, in his final starring role). The comedians released 190 short films for the studio between 1934 and 1959. Plot The Stooges play janitors who work at a newspaper office, begging to be given a chance to become reporters. The managing editor (Charles C. Wilson) promises to think about it over dinner. The phone rings while he is out and Moe answers. The person on the other end is one of the boss's reporters, Smitty (Emil Sitka), who relays a scoop to Moe that some important documents have been stolen by foreign spies. Coincidentally, the spy with the microfilmed documents, Mr. Borscht (Gene Roth) lives next door to the Stooges. He and the boys wind up as stowaways on an ocean liner. Stranded on a freighter on the high seas, and sustained by eating salami, the boys eventually overtake Borscht, recover the microfilm, and are thrilled with their newspaper scoop. Production notes Commotion on the Ocean is a remake of 1949's Dunked in the Deep, using ample stock footage. In addition, the newspaper room scenes were borrowed from 1948's Crime on Their Hands. Commotion on the Ocean was the last of four shorts filmed in the wake of Shemp Howard's death using earlier footage and a stand-in. It marked the final film to feature Shemp as a stooge. He would be replaced by Joe Besser. The film's plot device of hiding microfilm in watermelons is an allusion to an actual event that occurred in 1948. Time Magazine's managing editor Whittaker Chambers, a former Communist spy-turned government informer, accused Alger Hiss of being a member of the Communist Party and a spy for the Soviet Union. In presenting evidence against Hiss, Chambers produced the Pumpkin Papers: four rolls of microfilm of State Department documents, which Chambers had concealed in a hollowed-out pumpkin on his Maryland farm. "Fake Shemp" As Shemp Howard had already died, for his last four films (Rumpus in the Harem, Hot Stuff, Scheming Schemers and Commotion on the Ocean), Columbia utilized supporting actor Joe Palma to be Shemp's double. Even though the last four shorts were remakes of earlier Shemp efforts, Palma's services were needed to link what few new scenes were filmed to the older stock footage.Solomon, Jon. (2002) The Complete Three Stooges: The Official Filmography and Three Stooges Companion, p. 481; Comedy III Productions, Inc., For Commotion on the Ocean, Palma appears in one new shot during the newspaper office scene. After Larry says, "Oh, I know Smitty: 'Under the spreading chestnut tree, the village smitty stands'," Moe slaps him. Palma gets involved in the slapstick exchange and shields himself in defense, obstructing his face. All other new footage consists of Moe and Larry working as a duo, often discussing Shemp's absence aloud: *'Moe': "I wonder what became of that Shemp?" *'Larry': "You know he went up on deck to scout for some food."Lenburg, Jeff; Howard Maurer, Joan; Lenburg, Greg; (1982). The Three Stooges Scrapbook, p. 263, Citadel Press. This new footage was shot on January 17, 1956, six weeks after Shemp's death and one day after the previous film, Scheming Schemers. Quotes *'Larry:' "You can take my word for it; when it comes to fish, I'm a common-sewer!" See also *List of American films of 1956 References External links * * *[http://www.threestooges.net/filmography/episode/173 Commotion on the Ocean at threestooges.net] * *What is a Fake Shemp? Category:1956 films Category:Columbia Pictures short films Category:1950s spy comedy films Category:1950s mystery films Category:The Three Stooges films Category:American black-and-white films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:The Three Stooges film remakes Category:American slapstick comedy films Category:American comedy thriller films Category:American spy comedy films Category:American mystery films Category:Films directed by Jules White Category:American film remakes